


In The Studio

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Gerard, and Mikey are waiting for Ray to finish recording his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Studio

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [xorhnnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorhnnn/pseuds/xorhnnn) in the [bandom_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandom_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I just want something that's super cute!!  
> __________________________
> 
> Just FYI, I wrote this at like 2 am so it's kinda crappy and short but here you go. I'm also going to add this to my Frerard One Shots. I also might add more to this later, I have some serious writers block write now and long stories are hard. Also for some reason this is labeled as anonymous..I can't figure out how to get it to not do that...anyways I'm GerardWayIsMySpiritAnimal.

A cool breeze swept through studio, sending goosebumps down Frank's neck. The band was waiting for Ray to finish recording his part, he insisted on the perfection of every note.  
Mikey sat cross legged in a chair towards the back of the room, focusing his attention on texting.  
Frank and Gerard were seated on an old but comfy sofa. Gerard was hunched over a sketch book, adding the finishing touches to a new character he made.  
Frank however was bored out of his mind. His phone was out of batteries, Gerard and Mikey got annoyed when he tried to play his guitar, he didn't even have a book to read. So Frank settled for anxiously tapping his foot and humming to Ray's playing.  
Gerard let out a groan, proceeding to make a feeble attempt at erasing the errors on his drawing.  
Frank giggled and slipped his tattooed arm around Gerard's waist. "You okay there Gee?" Frank asked with mocked concern. Gerard glared at the shorter man, "Does it look like I'm okay, Frankie?!" He groaned again, starring at the sketch in frustration. "Ugh I just can't get this to look right!"  
Frank just laughed and hugged his boyfriend closer. Gerard sighed, leaning onto Frank's shoulder and smiling. "I love you Frankie." Gerard whispered, intwining his fingers with Frank's colorful ones. Frank grinned and pressed his lips to Gerard's forehead. He definitely wasn't bored anymore.  
"I love you too Gee." He whispered in Gerard's ears.


End file.
